Learn To Love
by Dontdissmycriss
Summary: Kurt transfers to Dalton to get away from the bullying. he joins the Warblers who are very unpopular. However, he befriends Blaine Anderson, captain of the lacrosse team, top of the social ladder, and not a Warbler. Kurt learns how Dalton works, who to be friends with and uncovers many secrets, lies and hopefully love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I hope everyone had a great holiday! This is my newest story that shows Kurt attending Dalton. It takes place during his Junior year. In this story, Kurt transfers to Dalton to get away from the bullying. he joins the Warblers who are very unpopular. However, he befriends Blaine Anderson, captain of the lacrosse team, top of the social ladder, and not a Warbler. Kurt learns how Dalton works, who to be friends with and uncovers many secrets, lies and hopefully love. Right now, its rated T for language and suggestive themes. It could change later on, I'm not sure yet. Please feel free to review. I LOVE feedback. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kurt pulled at his tie for the tenth time and glanced out the window at the large castle like building.

"Kurt, you pull that any tighter you're going to strangle yourself." Burt glanced at him with a smirk.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." Kurt mumbled.

Burt pulled into a parking spot, turned off the car and looked at him.

"Look, bud. You have nothing to be nervous about. You're going to be safe here. You're going to make tons of friends and you're going to have a great time, okay?" Burt pulled him into a hug. It was one of those hugs that was full of promises and uncertainty. This was best for Kurt. He released himself from his dad's grip. When he pulled away he tried not to notice how misty his day's eyes were.

"Now get out of here. I'll see you this weekend." Kurt smiled at him and opened the car door with a smile before closing it and heading towards his new life.

* * *

"Um, excuse me? Where can I find the headmasters office?" Kurt tapped on the shoulder of a blonde headed boy in front of him who was walking with a brunette who was slightly shorter than him.

The blonde boy looked at him for a second with an odd look on his face before it lit up with recognition.

"Kurt"? He asked with a huge grin.

"Uh yeah. That me."

"I'm Jeff. This is Nick. We talked to you on Facebook. We're from the Warblers." Jeff stuck out his hand which Kurt shook and then shook Nicks hand as well.

"Oh right! Wow, it's great to finally meet you guys." Kurt genuinely smiled for the first time that day.

"Same to you man. So you need to see the headmaster?" Nick spoke up.

"Oh yeah. He said I could stop by if I wanted a tour of the school." Nick and Jeff looked very excited.

"Well forget about that! We'll give you the grand tour!" Nick slapped Kurt on the shoulder and led him down a less crowded hallway.

As they pointed out where Kurt's classes were, he tried to take in as much as possible. They continued to tour the school and show Kurt where all his classes were. They stopped for coffee and sat down before looking around and leaning towards Kurt.

"Alright, you've seen the actual school. Now you need to know the social structure." Jeff whispered.

"Social structure?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah. Like who's popular, who's not." Nick added. He glanced around once more before speaking in a low tone.

"So basically, the lacrosse team runs this school. They're at the top of the ladder. They have the best parties, date the hottest people, have parents with the most pull at this school and usually get away with almost anything. Then, you have the pot heads. They party, they smoke; Sometimes with the lacrosse team, but they're not as respected. The lacrosse team has quite a few assholes on their team, but they're still respected by the entire student body. Next comes the brainy kids. Teachers love them. Jocks hate them. Last, there's us. The Warblers." Nick explained with an intense expression.

"Wait, we're at the bottom?" Kurt interrupted. "I thought you said the Warblers were like rockstars?"

"We are. Just not in this school. Nobody from our school shows up to our performances. But outside these walls, the community respects us." Jeff explained.

"Well, I'm used to that. Everybody hated the glee club at my old school." Kurt said with a shrug.

"We'll, we aren't hated. It's just that nobody cares for us. We placed at Nationals last year and nobody even noticed. We're used to it now." Jeff said with a shrug.

They left the cafeteria, started walking again and passed a huge showcase by the gym.

"Where's your trophy from Nationals?" Kurt asked as he looked into the showcase.

"It didn't fit behind all the other awards, so they didn't put it in. It's in storage somewhere." Nick said nonchalantly.

"Who's Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked as he read the name off a plaque that was surrounded by many like that. All with accolades from this Blaine guy.

Nick and Jeff smiled at each other.

"Well, that's where the social ladder comes to a stop. At the very top, with Blaine Anderson. He basically the Regina George of Dalton, except most people like him. He's one of the best lacrosse players in the country. He's the captain of our school team. He's nice to most people, but he cares about his appearance too much. He dates the hottest guys, goes to the best parties-"

"Wait, he's gay?" Kurt cut Jeff off.

"Yeah." Jeff said slowly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And people don't care?" Realization soon came on Jeff's face.

"That's the difference from your old school, Kurt. If you're gay, people don't care. There's drama and popularity contests, but we don't bully. It's a zero tolerance school."

"Oh." Kurt said quietly. It was evident that he was still trying to wrap his mind around it all.

"Anyways, he was dating this guy who is in college and then cheated on him with some other guy in college." Kurt was barely keeping track of it all.

"So he's kind of like a whore. Except, nobody seems to care. He drinks, he smokes so basically, everyone likes him. It's weird, but that's how Dalton works." Nick shrugged but laughed at Kurt's face.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it." Jeff patted his shoulder as the bell rang. They stopped in front of Kurt's English classroom where they said goodbye. Kurt pulled his bag higher on his shoulder and walked in.

All of the seats seemed to be full except for one next to a boy with black gelled down, seemingly curly, hair. Kurt walked up to him and asked if he could sit. As the boy turned around and flashed that million dollar smile, Kurt realized he was looking at the curly haired boy from the showcase.

Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review! love y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

Im posting this chapter immediately after posting the first one so you all can get a good feel for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt was, quite obviously, mesmerized.

'Oh shit. I'm staring. Kurt stop staring. Yes, he's very attractive. Stop staring Damnit.' Kurt thought to himself.

"Sure." Blaine smiled and took his bag off the seat while pulling it out for Kurt to sit in which Kurt replied with a quiet thanks.

Blaine turned back to the conversation he was previously having with the guys at the table next to him.

"So, I heard you and Mike are a thing now." The tall dark haired boy sitting behind Blaine said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That was like two weeks ago, John. It wasn't a thing, just a hook up. Jesus, sometimes you're slower than Mrs. Johnson." He nodded towards the elderly English teacher which received him an outburst of laughter from his friends. Kurt looked over at the seemingly sweet old lady wondering why Blaine would bad mouth her.

"You're up for the All American award right?" Another boy asked.

"Yeah. I'm in the bottom two for the Western Ohio area." Blaine shrugged, not caring. His friends simply nodded and continued their conversation about some party they wanted to go to this weekend at an all girls school.

Kurt was amazed that anybody would respect Blaine. In his opinion, Blaine seemed like an asshole. A modest asshole, but nonetheless, an asshole.

Kurt tuned back to the conversation and listened in.

"So Stacy called me and said they were having a party because the girls soccer team won Leagues and she wants the lacrosse team to come." One of the boys said, speaking directly to Blaine.

"What school?" Blaine asked.

"Crawford." The kid replied.

"No. Definitely not." Blaine said immediately.

"Why?" One of the boys asked sounding nervous to be questioning Blaine's authority.

"Crawford's glee club and soccer team are really close. So their glee club will probably be there. Which means our glee club will be there. So that will probably turn into the worlds worst party. I'd rather stay in my dorm." All the boys nodded in agreement.

"Well," John, the dark haired boy, began, "you know my cousin Noah?" Blaine nodded.

"He lives out in Lima and he said some chick he goes to school with is having a party because her parents aren't home. I don't know about you guys, but I could definitely go for a little party crashing this weekend, am I right?" They all smiled and turned to Blaine.

"Now that's not a bad idea." Before Blaine could continue talking, the bell to start class began and they all faced the front of the room.

Kurt wasn't paying attention to what his teacher was saying. He knew exactly what party the boys were talking about. It was Rachel's party and Kurt was invited. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go now.

When he finally focused again, he looked up to see the teacher handing back papers. As she handed Blaine's back, he got a glimpse of it before Blaine quickly looked around and shoved it into his folder. He had a 99 written on the top with a note from the teacher that read, "Excellent work Blaine!" Kurt didnt understand why he wouldn't want anyone to see his good grade until he heard Blaine's friend behind him whisper, "Hey Anderson, how bad did you fail this time?"

"Fuck off Kyle." Blaine laughed.

"Too many lacrosse balls to the head." Whispered another kid.

A switch flicked in Kurt's head. He realized that Blaine's friends thought he was an idiot. That's why he hid his paper and didn't deny that he got a bad grade. Nick and Jeff weren't kidding, Blaine really did care about his appearance.

The rest of class continued as a normal one would. It seemed to drag on. However, Kurt didn't have anything thrown at him and nobody made fun of him while he sat there. It was a hell of a lot better than McKinley.

* * *

Kurt walked into the cafeteria with his stomach in knots. He saw Mean Girls. There were two options. Make friends fast, or sit in the bathroom stall. Kurt looked around and spotted Blaine. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt staring at him. He smiled and motioned for him to come sit. He may be a dick, but he was the only person he kind of knew. Kurt smiled and walked over.

The boys at the table noticed Blaine inviting Kurt over and conversation immediately flared up.

"You know him Blaine?"

"Isn't that the kid who sat next to you in English?"

"Damn, look at that ass."

"Would you all shut up?" Blaine snapped.

"Someone's intrigued." John quipped.

"You could say that." Blaine said under his breath.

Kurt walked up and Blaine pulled his backpack off the chair next to him and pulled out Kurt's chair like he did in English.

"Hey, it's Kurt, right?" Blaine asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah. You're Blaine." Kurt hoped he didn't sound starstruck.

"Yeah. You just move here?" He actually sounded interested, which Kurt found odd.

"I actually transferred this morning. I went to Mckinley in Lima." They all nodded.

"You play any sports?" One of the boys asked.

What would normally be a simple question was a very loaded one for Kurt. He knew if he said no, and that he was in the Glee club, they would probably all hate him and not talk to him.

"I played football." He replied, his voice coming out higher than he hoped.

"Sick. What position?" Blaine asked.

"Kicker. Our team really sucked so I didn't play too often but I scored the winning point for the one game we did win." Kurt wasn't lying but he knew he was making himself out to be some big football stud. Kurt thought it would probably be best not to mention that he was on the Cheerios as well.

"Damn. That's awesome. I'd say you could join Dalton's team, but we don't have one." Blaine smiled that charming smile yet again. Kurt had never been more relieved to hear about a school's lack of a football team.

"So why'd you transfer?" One of the boys at the end of the table asked.

'Shit.' Kurt thought to himself. So much for making himself seem cool. Once they find out he was bullied because he was in Glee club, that would probably be the last time they would ever talk to him. Kurt was sure they could see him internally freaking out. Before Kurt could answer, Blaine snapped his head towards the guy at the end of the table with fire in his eyes.

"Dude, what the fuck? You can't ask someone why they transferred. Seriously, ever heard of privacy?" Blaine gave the boy a look that silenced him immediately. The fire slowly drained from his eyes. Kurt noticed every other guy at the table give the boy a dirty look. It was as if Blaine had them trained to follow his every move.

He turned back to Kurt and gave him an apologizing look before changing the topic and discussing the party. Kurt didn't mention that he knew Rachel. He mainly kept quiet the rest of lunch and noticed how the guy at the end of the table was cut out of the entire conversation. Kurt then noticed how much of an influence Blaine had on everyone. He basically shunned the guy who questioned Kurt and owned every conversation. Blaine really did own this school.

* * *

Since it was the beginning of the semester and a lot of homework was Given out, Warblers practice wouldn't start for another week. Kurt decided to head upstairs and start his work. When had finally settled into his dorm room, he got a text from Nick and Jeff who asked how his day was, apologizing that they weren't able to switch into Kurt's lunch period. Kurt told them it was fine and that he made a few friends. Of course, he didn't tell them who they were and they didn't question it. Kurt began his homework when there was a knock at the door. He turned off his Wicked playlist and put his books down to answer the door.

When he opened it, he saw Blaine standing in front of him. He was wearing sweatpants that hung low and showed off his trail of hair leading down in a V shape. The pinnie he was wearing said 'Dalton Lacrosse' on it and gave Kurt a very clear of view of his shoulder muscles. His hair was free from the gel he was previously wearing and he had a pair of glasses in one hand with a stack of books in his other arm.

"Hi" Blaine said quietly with a sweet yet shy smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Happy New Year! I'm blown away by the feedback I've been getting for this story! Thank you all so much! I'm going to try to update quite often with this story. My other stories are kind of on hold right now. I have to get the creative juices flowing for those again, but I'm feeling good about this story. If you want to ask any questions or find out when I'm updating, you can message me on tumblr. My URL is uglysweatersandhotnerds so feel free to check that out. Now that that's all done with, let me introduce the third chapter of Learn to Love. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hi". Kurt managed to get out before he internally slapped himself for staring.

"Hey, uh, my roommates sick and he's waiting for his mom to come get him and I really don't want to get sick and everyone else has a roommate and you don't, so I was wondering if I could finish my homework in here." Blaine blurted out without taking a breath. He was awkwardly staring at his feet and running a hand through his adorable curls.

Again, Kurt found himself staring at Blaine. He hadn't seen this nervous, shy side of him. Kurt may have only known him for a day, but he felt some sort of connection to Blaine that he couldn't explain.

Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts before smiling and stepping aside to let Blaine in which Blaine returned with a smile and quiet thanks before walking in and stopping.

"You can work at that desk if you want. Or on the extra bed. Or on the floor. Whatever makes you comfortable." Kurt walked back to his desk trying to ignore the fact that a very attractive boy was sitting just feet from him.

Blaine sat down at the spare desk and took out his books to begin working.

Kurt wasn't one to be stereotypical, but if he was being honest with himself, he expected Blaine to be one of those people who breezed through all their work without caring how well they did it, and only doing well on exams. He was very wrong. Blaine was flipping through his textbooks, searching on his laptop and looking overall, very studious. The glasses definitely fit the picture. Kurt couldn't help it; Every ten minutes he would glance over at Blaine to see if he was still working. At one point, they were both doing the same English assignment. When Kurt finished annotating his paper, he looked over at Blaine's to find that he had marked up his paper so much that he had to put extra post it's on the page to continue writing.

"Holy shit." Kurt didn't realize he said it out loud until Blaine looked up at him.

"You okay?" He asked with a smirk.

Before Kurt realized what he was saying, he was already blurting it out. "How the hell do you write so much?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. It was one of these laughs that sounded like a sigh but had an air of happiness to it.

"My roommate says the same thing to me. I don't know why, but once I get an idea flowing, I just keep writing. There's so much in literature that you could keep building on top of one topic." Kurt was amazed at the way Blaine's eyes lit up when he talked about writing.

"Sorry, I'm probably boring you to death with my literature love." He ran his hand though his curls again, clearly embarrassed.

"Not at all. Do you want to be a literature major in college?" Kurt was intrigued at this boy in front of him. He was full of mysteries.

"Well, I want to be, but my dad wants me to be a lawyer, so that's what I'll probably end up doing. It's irritating, I don't really get a say in my own future." Blaine was staring at his paper again and wouldn't look up at Kurt.

Kurt thought his heart broke right there. He couldn't imagine having a parent not being supportive of their child's dreams. Burt was always telling Kurt to pursue anything he wanted and he would support him.

"Maybe your dad will come around." Kurt shrugged, trying to be helpful.

"I doubt it," Blaine still didn't look up. "He's had my whole life planned out since before I was born. Once I told him I was gay, that was basically a huge bump in the road for him, so he's made sure I'm even more on track for law school now." Blaine turned back to his work and kept his head down. Kurt took that as a cue to end the conversation. He couldn't believe that Blaine's dad could be so horrible. More surprisingly, Kurt couldn't believe Blaine would reveal so much to him.

The rest of the night continued without much conversation other than asking for help with a math problem or getting up to go to the bathroom. It was about ten o'clock when Blaine got a text from his roommate.

"Dammit."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, turning towards Blaine.

"My roommate's mom can't come until tomorrow, he's staying in our dorm. Which means I'll probably get sick." Blaine leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"You can stay here." Kurt blurted out without thinking. He barely knew this kid and he was asking him to stay the night in his dorm. Sure, they'd be on opposite sides of the room and probably won't say much, but it was still a bit of an awkward situation.

"Oh, no Kurt that's really generous, but I've already bothered you enough tonight." Blaine quickly responded.

"No, really, it's okay. I'd feel really bad if you got sick. Besides, I could use a little company my first night here." Kurt smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable having someone you don't really know sleeping here." Blaine had a sympathetic expression on and Kurt couldn't help but realize what a gentleman he was.

"Totally. I don't mind at all." Kurt waved his hand nonchalantly. "I'm going to go get changed, I'll be right back."

While Kurt was going through his moisturizing routine, he thought about how bad of an idea this really was. He didn't even know Blaine. He could be a serial killer and murder Kurt in the middle of the night. Or Kurt could come back to a completely empty room that Blaine robbed. With these insane thoughts running though his head, he expected to find Blaine waiting to kill him when he got back. Instead, when he walked in his room, Blaine was dressed in pajamas, in bed, and reading a book.

Blaine put his book down, shut off the light next to his bed and laid down.

"Night Kurt."

"Night Blaine." Kurt smiled to himself in the dark with satisfaction.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. In the next chapter, we get to see Blaine's point of view! Love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Hope everyone is doing well. This chapter is a bit sad. Okay, it's a lot sad. It involves character death (don't worry, not Kurt or Blaine) and if you don't like that, or it makes you upset or uncomfortable, I highly recommend not reading. It might be a bit graphic, so I'm raising the rating. I went through quite a few tissues while writing this, so I hope you all cry too lol. Enjoy!

* * *

It was nearing 2 o'clock in the morning when Kurt heard a faint whimpering that woke him from his sleep. He had always been a light sleeper. It started when he was little; His mom used to get coughing fits in the middle of the night and would occasionally choke. Kurt would hear it every night and would listen to make sure his dad made sure she was okay. Ever since then, Kurt would jolt awake at the nearest noise. Which is how he found himself looking around his room trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. After a few seconds, he realized Blaine was tossing and turning in his bed making faint crying noises and mumbling to himself. Kurt hopped out of bed and leaned next to his bed, trying to wake him.

"Blaine! Blaine wake up, it's me, Kurt." He whispered urgently.

Blaine woke with a start and slammed his head into Kurt's forehead that was leaning over him.

"Shit." He swore loudly.

"I'm so sorry. I was just making sure you were okay. You sounded, um, like you were upset." Kurt tried to choose his words carefully in order to not make Blaine uncomfortable.

Blaine dropped his head into his hands and ran them over his face and through his hair.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I'm just.." Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"Scoot over." Kurt knew it was a bit bold, but he knew that the best way to feel better about something is to get your feelings out in the open.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, but obliged, pulling back the covers for Kurt to come on the bed. Kurt couldn't help but notice how domestic this looked. He pushed aside the fact that he was sitting in bed with an attractive boy for Blaine's sake.

"The last thing you want to do is probably tell someone how you're feeling, but it's probably the best way to make you feel better; and we still don't know each other well, but we've probably gone through some of the same issues." Kurt offered a helpful smile.

Blaine sighed and began speaking after a few moments.

"I told you about how my dad wasn't supportive of my sexuality last night. Well, neither was anyone at my school. There was only one other kid at my school who was out. My friend Jake." Blaine paused for a few moments to even out his breathing.

"There was a school dance, so I took Jake with me. I wasn't really the type of person to be 'out there', and do something like take another guy with me to a dance full of homophobes, but I really liked him, so I took the risk. Which was a really stupid mistake." Kurt could see the pain in Blaine's eyes, although it was relatively dark, and slid his hand into Blaine's to show him that he was there for him. Blaine smiled at Kurt and continued.

"During the dance, nothing really happened. Just a few bad looks. We had fun so we didn't really mind. Then, when we were starting to walk home, these guys came out of nowhere and..." Blaine couldn't finish, he had tears pouring down his face and he was taking deep, shaky breaths.

Kurt pulled him into his arms and held him there while Blaine cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh shhh. It's alright." He was rubbing Blaine's back, hoping to calm him down, but there was no stopping him now. Kurt ignored the fact that tears were all over his silk pajamas.

He began speaking thought the tears.

"I couldn't stop them. There were too many. One of them hit me so hard I was knocked out and when I woke up, Jake was next to me, and there was nobody there and there was a ton of blood and.. And..." Blaine couldn't even speak anymore, there were full on sobs coming from him now. Kurt didn't know what to do, besides hold him. He held him for another five minutes before Blaine started speaking again, very tearfully.

"I looked next to him, and there was a knife. When I tried to figure out where all the blood was coming from, I checked his pulse and realized they carved the word "fag" at the bottom his neck. Right under his Adam's apple." Blaine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes, begging him to understand.

"I couldn't hold them off. I didn't know they had a knife. I tried, but they took me down too quickly. Oh god." He started crying all over again. Kurt was about to say something when Blaine suddenly started speaking again.

"But that's not the worst part. The next day, his parents came to talk to me in the hospital. They had a letter in their hands that was from the CRC. They were test results, that came back negative."

"What's the CRC? Kurt asked.

"Cancer Research Center. He was cancer free, after three years of treatment for Neuroblastoma. They came in and told me that I ruined their lives. They said he was finally cancer free, and it was my fault that he died." Blaine stopped crying now and had an emotionless face on.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed out. He had tears in his eyes. "You know that's not your fault."

"How could I possibly know that? His parents blamed me, every single one of my friends blamed me, even the kids who killed him blamed me. Nothing even happened to them, because the only proof there was was my word. There were no finger prints left over and the cameras in the school couldn't see that area."

Blaine shook his head.

"I wasn't allowed at his funeral." Blaine whispered.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt finally spoke.

"Was that the dream you were having?"

"Yeah. I was dreaming about me finding him. It happens at least once a week." Blaine rubbed his eyes and sniffled. Kurt noticed how broken he looked.

"Blaine, look at me." Blaine turned toward him with despair in his eyes.

"That was not your fault. I don't care what anyone says, you tried as hard as you could to stop them, right?" Blaine nodded.

"That's all you could do. If someone can't except that, well, screw them, you don't need them anyway." Blaine laughed and the most adorable laugh kurt had ever heard.

"Thanks Kurt. I'm sorry I woke you up and made you listen to my sob story." Blaine was looking at his lap and playing with the thread on the sheets.

"Hey look at me." Blaine looked up. "I'm your friend now. I'll listen to every one of your problems as long as you listen to my sob stories too. Which include countless complaints about fashion." Blaine burst out laughing. Kurt hoped he never stopped because it sounded like an angel laughing. When he stopped, he looked at Kurt before throwing his arms around him and embracing him in a comfortable hug. Kurt loved the way his muscular arms wrapped tightly around him. Kurt felt secure. It ended too quickly when Blaine pulled away. He immediately missed the warmth.

"Um, Kurt, would you mind, maybe, staying here tonight. I'm kinda still upset and I never really talked about what happened with anyone else. The company would really help." Blaine saw the surprised look in Kurt's face.

"But like, if you're uncomfortable with that, I totally understa-" Kurt put his hand on his shoulder, cutting him off.

"It's fine Blaine. I don't mind." He said with a laugh. Kurt layed down, and turned towards the wall, his body touching Blaine's since it was such a small bed. Blaine layed down with his back facing kurt.

"Goodnight Kurt, and thanks again."

"No problem Blaine. I'm always here if you want to talk. Goodnight."

After about 20 minutes, Kurt could hear Blaine's faint, adorable snoring. He was clearly asleep when he turned over and wrapped his arm around Kurt, with his chest against Kurt's back. Kurt stiffened for a second before he relaxed in Blaine's arms with a smile. He fell asleep within minutes. With a smile on his face, Kurt slept soundly through what was left of the night.

* * *

At around 7AM, there was a loud pounding on his door. Kurt jolted awake and realized Blaine was gone. Before he could make any assumptions, there was a note on the nightstand, it read:

Kurt,

I left early to go to the gym. Thanks again for everything last night

-Blaine :)

Kurt smiled and walked over to his door to be greeted by Nick and Jeff storming in. "YOU SLEPT WITH BLAINE?!" Nick yelled.

* * *

I think that's a cliffhanger, right? Don't forget to review pretty please! Love y'all!


End file.
